<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Divinity of Us by RoseIsHereNow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118028">The Divinity of Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseIsHereNow/pseuds/RoseIsHereNow'>RoseIsHereNow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Inspired by Real Events, Recreational Drug Use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseIsHereNow/pseuds/RoseIsHereNow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this about my friends, golly gee i just love them so much uwu</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I walked into the room, I observed all these different people lounging on the bed, the floor, the chair. People piled on top of one another, holding each other and being held. The air was hazy, and thick with the smell of marijuana. The lights were dim, creating a peaceful atmosphere. </p><p>Sat on the floor, leaning against the bed, was a girl with shoulder length pink and blonde hair, her legs crossed and a bong cradled between them. Her head was tilted back and her eyes were closed, her pale skin seemingly glowing in the dimness. Upon noticing me, she opened her eyes. Her eyelids at half mast, coupled with her sharp eyeliner, gave her a predatory, almost catlike appearance. She was a goddess, choosing to walk among mortals. </p><p>Behind her, on the bed, was another girl. She was lying on her back, arms crossed behind her head, her eyes hazy. Her short, dark hair was held in place by a blue and green tie-dyed bandanna. A small smile played across her delicate features as she stretched, showing off her midriff. She closed her eyes, letting her head fall backwards, her hair spread out in a halo on the pillow, a celestial being gracing our presence. </p><p>On the bed, leaning against the wall was a boy. His straight blonde hair falling in his face, hiding his eyes. Between his lips, a joint, glowing orange. He took the joint from his mouth, and smoke poured from his mouth and nose lazily. He flicked his head to one side, revealing bright eyes, eyes that held a fierceness, eyes that demanded attention. A fallen angel, his wings torn and broken. </p><p>Sat upon his lap, was a girl. The joint, stolen from the angel, dangling from her lips. Her mousy hair falling delicately around her face, making her appear innocent, and without blame. She grinned at me, her smile kind and welcoming. But beyond that I saw a warrior, a woman forged in fire. She too was not of this world, but merely a visitor. </p><p>Also on the bed, on the other side of the angel, was a girl with fiery red hair. Her eyes hard, and steady. A cigarette between her fingers, her lips curved in a smile, she was a predator. No weapon of man on earth could halt the will of this creature, for I could see it in her eyes, she was a demon, born of hellfire. She showed mercy on us, for she is a merciful creature, praise be. </p><p>Across the room, curled in the chair, was a boy. His eyes were playful and kind, his smile soft. His curly brown hair was held out of his face by a light blue bandanna. He reached towards me, craving someone to hold. The music seemed to reflect him, heavy basslines and loud guitars radiated from his very core, this god telling us stories without speaking. A smile and a glance all it took to create peace.</p><p>Lying on the floor, a girl with fluffy blonde hair, her eyes unfocused as she stared not at the ceiling, but past it. Her vision reaching up, up into the cosmos and seeing the galaxies beyond our own. Galaxies she could tear down and build up with a wave of her hand. Her will be done.</p><p>Sat upon a chair in the far corner of the room, was the King and Queen, surveying their kingdom. He sat shirtless, unbothered by the chill, his eyes sharp, but entirely focused on his Queen. She sat in his lap, her dark hair cascading over her shoulders. She laughed, seemingly at nothing, her laugh gentle and calming, wind chimes ringing in winter. His long blonde hair fell into his face occasionally, and she pushed it away, with all the gentleness and love of a saint.</p><p>In this room, I stood, I asked myself if I truly belonged. These creatures, Gods and Goddess’, Angels and Demons, Kings and Queens, did I belong? But the Queen had beckoned me, the Angel grinned, the God reached for me. Who was I to deny them? The Goddess offered me the bong, and truly, it would be a sin to deny her. Perhaps I too will become like them, unbothered by the outside world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. More Tales of Celestial Beings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>got to see the homies again owo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air crackled with energy, lightning flashing every so often, illuminating the sky and revealing trees that reached towards the sky. The most beautiful women you’d ever seen danced naked in the rain, screaming at thunder to assert their place in the world. Back upstairs, in the warmth of a well lit room, the royalty lounged. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were newcomers in our midst. Pushed here by the wind or dragged by a feeling, either way they were with us.</p>
<p>She wore her hair in pigtails, pieces falling out of place and framing her face elegantly. She spoke soft and slow, each word infused with emotion and power. Her eyes were gentle, yet they saw into my very soul. My life, and all my lives in the past, laid bare for her to see.</p>
<p>The king has gone, his throne torn down and in its place, a new resting place. She had short hair, and although her face was young, she held wisdom beyond her years. She held my hands tightly and promised me everything would be okay, and I had no choice but to believe her. </p>
<p>Time lost meaning, the hours blurred together in a haze of bitter alcohol and the sticky-sweet burn of smoke. While the rest of the world slept, I witnessed the rise and fall of civilizations, I saw love and heartbreak, loss and gain, the endless march of time condensed into a mere 18 hours. </p>
<p>This time, in the smallest hours of the morning, I realized I was no longer an outsider, and maybe I never was, but I understand now that I am not just a lucky mortal soul, permitted to spend my days in the garden of Eden.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>